Canadian Rage
by littleforestcat
Summary: 40th fanfic! When Canada is once again mistaken for America at another World meeting, the many nations quickly learn about a side of Canada not to be messed with. Rated for language, OOC-ness, and a very angry Canada. Crackfic!


A/N: This came somewhat randomly today in the middle of the afternoon. This is my first Hetalia: Axis Powers story and also my 40th fanfic on this site! Wewt!

Warnings: Contains highly probable OOC-ness, lots of swearing, and an extremely pissed off Canada.

* * *

Saturday: A normal day at one of those frequently wild world meetings.

Just any old day…until:

"God dammit France, my NAME is Canada!"

Silence soon ensued. At first nobody could tell where the sudden shout came from, but everyone knew who had done it, which was why nobody made a sound.

Canada had finally cracked. Being the shy, invisible brother of a powerful nation had been grinding on his nerves for far too long.

Finally, America decided to break the silence with his silly 'hero' voice.

"Of course your name is Canada, Canada! France, you should know better!"

"I beg your pardon, useless pig!" France sneered angrily.

"Now France, that's a bit har—"

"Hey! I was talking to you France!" Canada interrupted the argument. "Call me America one more fucking time and I swear…"

"Oh Canada, there's no need to swear, here!" Finland piped up nervously, only to be pulled back by Sweden and his mouth covered promptly.

"Canada, you should calm down…"

"No, I will NOT calm down, England!" the maple-loving nation seethed, narrowing his eyes to show emphasis of anger, "This is fucking bullshit! I arrive at every meeting, but do people give a damn if I'm even here?"

More silence. Then:

"W-we would n-notice you C-canada, b-but—"

"But WHAT, Liechtenstein?" Canada continued to yell rather loudly as Switzerland immediately rose in a state of pure rage directed at the Canadian, his gun aimed threateningly. "I'll shoot you in a split second if you yell at her again!"

"N-no big brother, please don't!" the smaller girl whimpered beside him, tugging on his uniform to get him to sit back down.

"There will be no shooting in this meeting!" Germany finally had a word in, but his split-second control didn't last for long.

So the room continued to spiral into chaos. The more neutral countries rolled their eyes at the display, while the nervous ones found it safe to hide underneath the table in case objects were thrown about. Never had anyone seen Canada in such a fit before. Normally the young nation would…well…nobody actually knew what he…did during the meetings, being forgotten about and all.

"I want everyone to remember my name from this day forward! No fucking mistakes, you hear me?" Canada pointed to every single person in the room with a glistening eye, his hand forming a fist around his stuffed bear (much to the bear's agony).

Most of the countries nodded vigorously in agreement, not wanting him to go into another cursing spree.

"I want everyone to say my name in unison. Go on, do it already!" He began to get lightheaded from all the fuming, but stood his ground firmly as he waited for the nations to respond.

"Canada," they all spoke together, some pointing in his direction in fearful assurance.

"I can't fucking hear you!" Canada roared, his face now a magenta shade.

"Your name is Canada!" everyone yelled.

Satisfied with that answer, Canada then sat back down, cleared his throat, and returned back to his cheerfully soft-spoken self once more. The room rang in another awkward silence before Germany had at last gained control.

"So…in terms of the peace treaties…" and the meeting resumed as normal.

Never would anyone mistake Canada's identity ever again.

* * *

a/n: So I got this idea while in Canada over the summer and watching the Canadian news. In a poll, they interviewed a certain amount of Canadians and Americans in regards to how often each person cursed in public. Surprisingly, Canadians curse about 15% more often out in public than Americans do! They claim it is because they are more honest. xDD

Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'd like you to tell me in a review if you spot something.


End file.
